Hope
by CathSPotter
Summary: Tradução. Depois de Harry, Hermione e Ron são capturados e levados para a Mansão Malfoy Harry é visitado em sua cela por um rosto familiar. Com tudo na balança Harry e Severo encontrar uma razão para viver esta guerra.


**Título:** Hope ( www . fanfiction s/ 7635931 /1/ Hope)

**Autor:** slayer of destiny

**Tradutora:** Cath

**Sinopse:** Depois de Harry, Hermione e Ron são capturados e levados para a Mansão Malfoy Harry é visitado em sua cela por um rosto familiar_._Com tudo na balança Harry e Severo encontrar uma razão para viver esta guerra

**N/A:** Eu não possuo. Ou fazer algum dinheiro com esta fic.

**N/T:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowlings, e a história pertence a **slayer of destiny**, a mim só pertence a tradução

Harry não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de como diabos isso aconteceu, ele não tinha idéia de como o inferno começou ou como qualquer um deles tinha deixá-lo progredir a este ponto. Ele sabia que algumas células para baixo a partir de sua própria Hermione e Ron foram, provavelmente, aterrorizado, preocupado e tentando desesperadamente chegar a alguma maneira de escapar, ele sabia que ao lado deles era Luna que tinha sido aqui há quase quatro meses e que Olivaras tinha estado aqui há quase um ano e era bastante doente. Ele sabia que Bellatrix Lestrange, o assassino de Sirius estava em algum lugar na casa acima deles, junto com Lúcio, Draco e Narcissa Malfoy e que qualquer ponto que eles poderiam vir aqui e descobri-los, ou ainda pior que pode decidir convocar Voldemort. No entanto, não importa o quanto ele percebeu que esta era uma idéia extremamente ruim para essas razões, não importa o milhão e outros que surgiram ao acaso em sua cabeça, ele não fez nada para impedi-lo.

Severus empurrou seu braço debaixo do ombro pálido de Harry e agarrou-o a usá-lo como alavanca para empurrar Harry com mais força em seu pênis. Seus quadris estavam empurrando a um ritmo punir agora e que ele tinha sido no seu perfeito juízo, ele teria se preocupado que ele estava sofrendo Harry, exceto sua mente estava completamente tomada pelo desejo, necessidade e a incrível sensação de seu pênis envolto no calor apertado do corpo de Harry. Mas vamos por os ruídos que Harry estava fazendo, o que o fez incrivelmente feliz que as células tinham silenciadores individuais sobre eles, ele não tinha dúvida de que o Harry estava gostando disso tanto quanto ele. Os gemidos profundos, gemidos e quase grita que a morena estava fazendo como Severus bateu em seu corpo não fez nada, mas exortar Severus dentro, o aperto no quadril de Harry se tornar apertado o suficiente para que as contusões que deve provavelmente estar lá por semanas, mas, novamente provavelmente tão seriam os riscos que um pouco longas unhas de Harry estavam fazendo na pele de suas costas.

Ambos estavam escorregadios de suor agora, a respiração ofegante duramente uns contra os outros lábios misturado com os ruídos que eles rasgado um do outro. Pernas de Harry estavam enroladas em torno da cintura de Severus e ele os usou para enfiar-se em impulsos descendentes de Severus, obtendo o máximo de prazer que podia. Com qualquer outro impulso pênis de Severus iria bater em sua próstata arrastando-o cada vez mais perto da borda, seu próprio pênis preso entre seus estômagos estava sendo constantemente estimulado à medida que balançava para trás e para frente contra o outro em um ritmo punição. Junto com os ruídos que estavam fazendo o som obsceno de coxas tapa de Severus contra a pele do traseiro de Harry ecoou pelo quarto, mas só serviu para levá-los, tanto mais em sua sensualidade, Severus enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Harry enquanto ele mudou de bater rasa a profundidade, estocadas quase lânguidas, pressionando profundamente no corpo de Harry e segurando por um segundo antes de retirar dolorosamente devagar, para que Harry se sentia cada solavanco, a veia eo centímetro de pênis de Severus esfregando deliciosamente contra suas paredes, as unhas de Harry arrecadou mais profundo nas costas de Severus antes de ele envolveu seu braço ao redor do corpo de Severus e enterrou a outra mão no cabelo de Severus, agarrando-a com força enquanto ele arqueou as costas com um gemido sem fôlego enquanto ele respirava o perfume de Severus, as ervas que ele usou um aroma ligeiramente picante e agora o apego, cheiro forte do sexo.

Severus boca a bela pele pálida do pescoço de Harry antes de morder e chupar a carne, ouvindo que choramingar que ele estava vindo rapidamente a deseja, ele sentiu os dedos de Harry apertando em seu cabelo e suas pernas apertando ao redor de sua cintura antes de Harry bateu-se para baixo em seu pênis e gritou sua liberação, jorrando sua essência entre eles e abrangendo tanto os corpos como as suas paredes internas apertaram quase do lado da dolorosa em torno de Severo. Severus gemeu e conseguiu apenas mais duas estocadas antes de o som ea sensação de Harry orgasmo o levou até a borda e ele pressionou na medida em que podia e deixar ir, gemendo a sua própria versão no ouvido de Harry quando ele foi mantido firmemente contra o ágil, forma estremecendo.

Quando sua mente se se estabeleceram de volta a qualquer forma ea forma de consciência, ele sentiu uma mão ainda enterrada em seu cabelo enquanto a outra estava acariciando cima e para baixo de suas costas. Ele admitiu para si mesmo que ele estava muito chocado, ele estava meio que esperando o momento em que terminar isso por Harry para empurrá-lo para fora e correr revoltado, ele definitivamente não estava esperando por Harry estar segurando ele e acariciá-lo. Nem nunca sonhar que Harry estaria acariciando seu rosto no cabelo de Severus. Ambos ainda estavam ofegantes, tanto seus corpos eram pegajosa e escorregadia de suor e esperma de Harry. Severus podia sentir o persistente após prazer em Harry como seu canal vibrou e apertou aleatoriamente em torno da carne ainda em seu corpo. Seu choque foi, entretanto concluído quando Harry deu o que só poderia ser descrita como um conteúdo suspirar em seu ouvido.

"Eu esperava que você estivesse em execução o mais longe que podia de mim agora", Severus finalmente se recompôs a dizer. Quanto mais tempo ele ficou como ele era o mais doeria quando Harry voltou a si e correu. O que ele não esperava era para ser atingido de forma inteligente na parte de trás da cabeça, como Harry bufou. Puxando para trás para que ele pudesse o olhar ofendido para Harry encontrou-se com um olhar divertido, mas exasperado.

"Você não tem jeito", Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Desculpe-me? Eu não acredito que é uma prática comum para atingir a pessoa que você acabou de ter relações sexuais com" Severus levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não acho que é uma prática comum para sugerir que a pessoa que você acabou de ter relações sexuais com vai de repente perceber que eles não querem fazê-lo e fugir, enquanto você está no meio de carícias pós orgasmo," Harry desafiou.

"Eu não abraçar", Severus zombou.

"Aconchegando então," Harry deu de ombros antes de sorrir como Severus balbuciou.

"Eu não faço nada disso Sr. Potter", ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.

"Tudo bem, enquanto nós estamos no meio de pós orgasmo deitado pressionado juntamente com os nossos braços em volta um do outro, pressionado para o outro, de forma alguma forma ou que conta como aconchegar ou abraçar. E pelo amor de Merlin não voltar a chamar-me Potter, você só comeu meu cérebro, eu acho que constitui como uma base do primeiro nome", Harry revirou os olhos. Os olhos de Severus brilharam com diversão enquanto ouvia as palavras de Harry.

"É isso mesmo, eu não acredito que é possível para foder cérebro de alguém como você tão grosseiramente colocou" Severus bufou, sua diversão rastejando em seu tom.

"Bem, você veio bem danado perto dele, Severus," Harry sussurrou o nome de Severus de uma maneira que enviou um arrepio agradável sobre a pele de Severus.

"Hm, é assim. É certo que é provavelmente uma coisa boa que os silenciadores são para cima ou para os seus amigos, provavelmente, ter pensado que eu estava torturando você aqui do jeito que você estava gritando," Severo sorriu.

"Você parece demasiado satisfeito consigo mesmo," Harry riu puxando levemente nas pontas do cabelo de Severus. "E, além disso, Hermione não entre em pânico, e ela iria bater em Ron sentido, antes de, provavelmente, se enrolando no canto completamente envergonhado e eles tanto fazer um esforço incrível para se passar os tomates para o próximo mês... talvez dois para Ron," Harry sorriu.

"Eles não iriam saltar imediatamente para me torturar você se ouviu a minha voz aqui e, em seguida, você está gritando?"Severo bufou.

"Bem, quem você acha que me ajudou a descobrir o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite, e dois Hermione soube que eu tive uma queda por você desde o nosso quinto ano, forma de inteligente para seu próprio bem", Harry encolheu os ombros, para de Severus diversões sua atenção foi parcialmente de volta para o seu cabelo, passando os dedos pelos cabelos na altura dos ombros novamente distraída enquanto ele falava. Severus sempre foi auto-consciente sobre seu cabelo, muitas pessoas fizeram o divertimento dele, se não fosse o fato de que Harry realmente parecia gostar de brincar com o seu cabelo, ele teria agarrado a ele. Então, de repente sua mente presa ao que Harry tinha dito.

"Esmagar? Seu quinto ano? O que você está falando sobre Potter?" Severus retrucou chamando a atenção do conteúdo de Harry de volta para ele.

"Harry! E o que eu disse, eu tive uma queda por você desde Quinto ano," Harry deu de ombros, Severus sentiu seus instintos naturais para tirar crescendo em seu peito, para se proteger, porque Harry Potter, o escolhido não podia tive uma queda por ele por tanto tempo. No entanto olhando para Harry lindos olhos verde-esmeralda que eram tão expressivos, ele só encontrou honestidade e carinho, para ele.

"Você não pode ter, eu teria visto durante..." Severus se interrompeu e olhou para o lado quando ele se lembrou de como ele havia torturado Harry durante essas aulas. Harry estendeu a mão e acariciando seus dedos ao longo maçãs do rosto de Severus olhar triste.

"Eu realmente sinto muito sobre a procura na sua penseira, por favor, não fique com raiva agora," Harry confessou parecendo cada vez mais chateado. Desesperado ligeiramente com o menino Severus baixou a cabeça de volta no ombro de Harry.

"Eu não estou bravo com você Harry, eu entendo por que você fez isso," Severus suspirou.

"Eu não... então por que você está..." A voz de Harry confuso e toque hesitante em sua voz aprofundarem a sua culpa.

"Devo-lhe um grande pedido de desculpas como Harry. Você deve me odiar pelo que eu fiz para você. Aproveitei a confiança depositada em mim Albus para ensinar-lhe Oclumência, eu aproveitei a confiança que depositaram em mim para ensiná-lo que, aproveitei da situação para punir o seu pai por ferir você. Você deve me odiar Harry, eu tenho feito tanto ... "Severus foi para se afastar, mas viu-se bloqueado para Harry por um enganosamente forte par de braços e pernas.

"Eu não odeio você Severus," Harry disse suavemente recebendo a atenção de Severo. "Sim, você tem feito algumas coisas bem merda para mim. Mas você também feito muito mais para mim do que qualquer outra pessoa, você salvou minha vida tantas vezes. E eu entendo, eu faço. Foi quando eu comecei a ter sentimentos por você, depois que eu descobri por que você agiu da maneira que você fez, eu pensei sobre isso e eu poderia entendê-lo, então eu comecei a vê-lo para você, eu vi as suas realizações, suas habilidades, como forte e corajoso você é, o quanto você estão fazendo para outras pessoas, muito mais do que ninguém nesta guerra. E eu... comecei a ter sentimentos por você" Harry terminou estremecendo com a forma como ele parecia coxo".

"Eu sou nenhuma dessas coisas, nem eu sou atraente, eu não entendo por que você iria acreditar que você tinha sentimentos por mim, mas eu tenho certeza que eles vão pa... OW!" Severus gritou no puxão doloroso para seu cabelo. Olhando incrédula para Harry, depois de ter sido evitando olhar para ele enquanto falava, ele encontrou-o olhando para ele ferozmente.

"Não falar de si mesmo como aquele e não apenas demitir os meus sentimentos! Meus sentimentos por você não vai apenas passar por você ... seu idiota! Eu tive uma queda por você desde o quinto ano, mesmo no mês que eu acreditava você havia assassinado Dumbledore que não vá embora, eu odiava você, mas eu não conseguia parar o que eu sentia por você antes de qualquer um! E você é todas essas coisas e muito mais, e com certeza você nunca vai ser um modelo, mas estou atraído por você fisicamente bem, você é bonito, seus olhos são o meu favorito embora ", Harry de repente sorriu inclinando-se para cima e para choque completo de Severus beijou ambas as pálpebras antes de se instalar confortavelmente de volta para a cama.

"Eu... você... meus olhos?" Severus fez uma careta.

"Sim, eles são uma cor tão incomum, tão negro, mas eles são tão expressivos, o seu rosto é tão branco, mas seus olhos dizem muito quando você sabe onde olhar. Eles são tão intensos e ardentes," Harry assentiu sério.

"Você deve me odiar Harry, seja qual for a razão que eu matei Albus," Severus suspirou se afastando e sentando-se.

"Severo, eu não e não vai te odeio por isso, eu odeio Dumbledore por pedir muito de você, para fazer você fazer isso. Você é incrível Severo Snape," Harry falou baixinho como ele mesmo sentou-se e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Severo, colocando suavemente seu rosto. Os olhos arregalados de Severus estalaram em seu rosto com as palavras, eles estavam brilhando com lágrimas quando ele balançou a cabeça. Para frente inclinada Harry escovado beijos leves no rosto de Severus ternura. "Sim, você está Severo, eu sei o que as pessoas têm dito, o que as pessoas disseram sobre você para o seu rosto e nas costas, eu posso até adivinhar o que você se acreditar, mas você é tão incrível", Harry insistiu.

"A minha alma é negro e destruído. Não há nada incrível sobre mim", argumentou Severus.

"Eu vejo a sua alma Severus, eu vejo isso e não há nada de preto ou destruídos sobre isso. Ele é tão bonito e tão forte. Severus por fora você pode apresentar uma escuridão, mas no interior, dentro de você ter um dos mais brilhantes, mais forte, mais bonito almas que já vi ", as palavras de Harry pareceu quebrar algo em Severus e as lágrimas finalmente escorreram pelo seu rosto. "Você não vai me convencer diferente Severus" Harry murmurou quando ele deslizou no colo de Severus e passou os braços em volta do pescoço para abraçá-lo perto.

"Eu tinha perdido a esperança... eu... eu não tinha a intenção de viver esta guerra, não havia nada... nada para viver. Todo mundo me via como um monstro, uma ameaça, um perigo durante o rescaldo da última guerra e foi quando Albus tinha dito a todos que eu era um espião, desta vez, depois de matá-lo, eu sabia que a minha vida seria um inferno. Era melhor... "

"Severus, por favor..." A voz de Harry era grossa com as lágrimas que fizeram Severus olhar para cima bruscamente.

"Eu sinto muito", Severus suspirou enxugando as lágrimas que tinham se afastado pelo rosto de Harry.

"Não diga coisas como essa, por favor, Severus, eu não posso, o pensamento de você..." Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não consigo entender como você, você de qualquer um podia sentir por mim. Mas... mas se você fizer isso... Eu tenho algo para viver, alguém para viver se você quiser ter... alguma coisa", Severus suspirou quando as palavras que ele queria dizer simplesmente não sairiam.

"Você está me convidando para sair Severus," Harry sorriu calorosamente.

"Eu... eu sou muito velho para ser a pedir-lhe para fora", Severus suspirou balançando a cabeça.

"Sim Severus, eu gostaria muito de sair com você, e eu muito esperava que fosse viva, no final de tudo isso para que você possa me levar em uma data," Harry riu alegremente colocando o rosto de Severus novamente e beijando-o levemente. Não era nada como as de fogo, explosivos beijos exigindo que eles houvessem trocado mais cedo, em vez este estava cheio de promessas, esperança e ternura.

**N/T**: Espero que vocês tenham gostado e, por favor, deixem comentários para eu saber se estão gostando ou tem alguma critica :)


End file.
